Change of Heart
by Kburn
Summary: Caleb has a change of heart and decided to change things between himself and the women he had grown to love over the years. WillxCaleb. Rewritten 15/1/13


Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: After much time not writing or being unable to continue new works. I've decided to try rewriting this fic. Get rid of the spelling and grammar mistakes, and hopefully improve it overall. After this I will probably move on to LIAHC 1 and 2, before hopefully continuing LIAHC 3.

Change of Heart

It was Halloween, anniversary of becoming Guardians and Elyon's birthday. Over the 4 years of being The Guardians of Kandrakar, Will had changed a lot. The kind of shy girl had changed into a confident young woman. It was strange, it didn't fell like she should be 18, she felt like she was a least 20. That was probably due to the large amount of things she had been through as a Guardian. Losing someone you loved because they tried to protect you in a fight that wasn't meant for them, is enough to cause anyone to mature a little faster. The death of Matt had hit her hard, but she moved on, she didn't go out dating to fill the void. Relationship just didn't interest her since then, and she was happy with being single, even while all her friends around her had found love.

"Well I guess I should get going then." Will muttered to herself as she looked at her reflection, in the mirror on the wall. She was wearing a simple brown turtle-neck sweater and a pair of jeans. No need for a Halloween costume where she was going. Halloween wasn't even celebrated so it was pointless. Her phone started to ring, and as much as she wished she could ignore it, the electronic voice of Ed the mobile was enough to make her answer just to keep him quiet. "Hey Will are you there?" Hay Lin asked seeing as Will had picked up the phone and said nothing. "Yeah I'm here." Will replied, holding the phone against her shoulder as she sat down to put some trainers on. "Where are you? We're waiting for you to take us to Meridian." Hay Lin asked, kicking a stone on the ground along. "I'm just about to arrive." Will said finishing tying the laces on the trainers and transporting to the outskirts of Heatherfield.

Hanging up Ed and sliding him into her pocket she looked at the others. "Heya girls." She said waving at them. "What kept you?" Cornelia asked her arms crossed across her chest and the look on her face of one of clear annoyance. "I ran a little late, so what let's just get to Meridian." Will said in return pulling out the Heart of Kandrakar. "TIME TO PARTY." Irma shouted pumping her right arm into the air before quickly wrapping her arms over the shoulders of Taranee and Hay Lin who stood either side of her. With a flash of pink light the Guardians transported away and appeared just inside the gates of castle Meridian. "Come on lets go find Elyon" Will said and the 5 walked off towards the main hall of the castle, chatting as they went. Cornelia was easily the most eager to see Elyon; they had always been the closest friend. So much so that Cornelia had insisted to be the one to carry the presents they had bought her together. Once they finally reached the main hall, the Guardians were amazed at the sight. It was a real party, people, tables filled with food, what passed as dancing on Meridian and a pile of what was clearly presents. Elyon was the most loved ruler in current history on Meridian. She didn't know if it was because she was just loved that much, or because she was so much of a move up after her brother Phobos. Either way she ruled well, and the people loved her people loved her for it..

"Ahhhh" Irma screamed as someone grabbed her from behind. "Girls, it's great to see you." Vathek said crushing Irma in a hug before putting her down. "Hey Blue." Irma said back slightly out of breath. The others greeted Vathek in their own ways, and he went off to join the party. Fighting through the crowds, the girls finally found the Queen. "ELYON." "CORNELIA" the two old friends shouted running up to each other and sharing a hug. "Happy birthday, Elyon." Will said walking up followed by the others. "Thanks Will." Elyon said still hugging Cornelia. "If you two would stop hugging for a minute. We can try and save the presents that you both just crushed." Irma said laughing. To two broke apart and Cornelia handed over the bag that had just been caught between them. Opening the bag, Elyon squealed in a way no queen ever should. "Whose idea was this?" Elyon asked. "Mine, and Irma's we all put money together to buy enough to last you a long time." Hay Lin explained. Putting her hand into the bag Elyon pulled forth a bar of Dairy Milk chocolate, and freed it from it packet and stuffed it into her mouth way too quickly. "Thnksss yoo" She said around the bar of chocolate. Inside the bag was such an assortment of sweets and fizzy drinks, no kid would ever believe. It may have been her 18 birthday, but somehow something so simple seemed like the perfect gift. Pulling all of them in to a hug, Elyon thanked them all glad to see them once again. After a while they did end up splitting paths, it was a party after all and you don't stay constantly with people you know. Soon Will found herself on her own, and after pondering what she wanted to do. She transported away.

Appearing on the battlements of one of the castle walls, a couple of the guards were shock and went to draw weapons before they realised who it was. Will climb on to the edge of the wall and sat down looking upwards into the sky. "I thought you were over this." A male voice said from behind her. She didn't turn to look at him. "I am, doesn't mean I don't like to sit down and think about the past." Will replied, they had this conversation almost every time Will visited Meridian. "If you say so Will." The man said as he sat down a little farther down the wall. "I'm happy really." Will added, thinking as normal the man wouldn't believe her. "Good to hear." He said. Wait that wasn't right, Will thought, he never said that, he always said she was lying.

Something was wrong, she could feel it, looking to her side, she saw the side of a man, who looked as if he was just the slightest bit disappointed. Seeing how good he was at hiding his feeling normally, and how he looked now he probably felt a lot worse. "Caleb?" Will said concern in her voice, as she looked back up to the sky. "Yes Will?" The Ex-Rebel Leader come Queen's Knight replied. "You Okay?" Will asked Caleb turning to look at the Guards behind her patrolling the wall. She motioned with her hand from them to leave. They did. "I'm Fine." Caleb replied looking up at the sky just like Will normally did. "You're not a good liar you know that." Will stated swinging her legs over to stand back on the normal level of the castle wall. At this point Will expected their roles to have been reverse, just like she would do she would deny being upset because in her case it was the truth. She was wrong. "Yeah I know but lying is easier." Caleb replied getting up from the walls edge as well.

"I've known you 4 years; you never used to take the easy way out." Will said walking up to Caleb. "Maybe I just had a change of heart." Caleb replied turning away from Will. "But everyone respects you for facing the odds. Like you did in the rebellion" Will said wondering what he could be talking about. "I still do just like I'm about to." Caleb said as he turned round. "What are..." Will said being silenced by lips of a man she never thought would ever kiss her. She didn't know how to react so reacted on instinct and pushed Caleb away. "What do you think the hell you're doing?" Will said raising her voice a little. "Thinking I should probably have asked first." Caleb said, trying to use humour to cover up, his feelings of rejection. Will huffed at him and stormed off back towards the party.

Sometime later the party had ended and Will and the others returned home. Caleb retired to his bed for the night and tried to forget how Will hadn't even giving him chance to explain his feeling before leaving. The night was un-restful. It hadn't been since the time he had return to Meridian after his relationship with Cornelia was over. Constantly he thought about if leaving Earth was the right idea back then, slowly those thought turned into ones of the welfare of the Guardians. After the death of Matt who had decided to join in defending Meridian after a attack by the returning Phobos, Caleb's thought turned to one of the red headed Guardian. After a year or so, and the occasional meeting, Caleb changed again, and he had started to fall in love with someone he never thought he would. He hid it. Hid it for ages, going through the motions with the repeated conversation with Will, until today where he had just decided to do something different. He had as he said a change of heart and made a move that he regretted now because he believed that Will would hate him. What he didn't realize was just how wrong he was.

Back on earth. Will was in her bed; she was tired from the party but couldn't sleep. Her mind was on Caleb's actions early that night. She just wanted to crush the thoughts from her mind but she found she couldn't do so. It made her feel wrong to be kissed there. At the place were Matt died by a stray enemy arrow of one of Phobos' troops. It shattered the falseness she had being forcing herself to live, pretending that she could live without someone. Thinking to the past she tried to imaging Matt with her again, but his face was hard to recall, and the image slowly changed into that of Caleb, once it did she finally fell to sleep.

Morning came to Meridian. Caleb awoke slowly getting up from his bed. He couldn't take it, the feeling that if he had been giving a chance to explain, things may have happened different, bugged him. He was going to try again, that was that! Getting dress in his normal attire, not including his trade mark coat, do to it being hot surprising for the time of year. Caleb went to find Elyon to ask her for a favour. Eventually he reached the Throne room and waited around until Elyon arrived. "Caleb? What are you doing here so early?" Elyon asked her probably most loyal subject. "I have a request to ask my Queen." Caleb said as he bowed his head in respect. "Really? Well what is it?" The now 18 year old Queen asked. "I wish to visit earth, and you are the only one capable of sending me." Caleb said directly.

Elyon was a thrown by the request, why would he want to go to earth she thought, guessing that something must of happened yesterday, during the party but having no idea as to what it could have been. Caleb was one of Elyon most useful follower to have around, but he was also a friend and because of that Elyon agreed, and used her magic to send Caleb to earth. She sent him to the basement of Ye Old Bookshop that Elyon knew The Guardians used as a base of operation. Upon arrival Caleb moved quickly, he remembered where Will lived from the time he was following Luba after the Altermere incidents. With a little help of the earth money he had stashed from his last time he was here on earth, Caleb had managed to get the bus towards Will's, and with the aid of his shirt pulled up so it covered the lower side of his face, and the green stripes on his face. Arriving at the block of flats he knew to be where Will still lived with her mother and step-father as she hadn't been able to get her own place while she attended college. Luckily Halloween had been on a Saturday which meant today was Sunday, a prefect day to track down Will. Walking up the steps up to the flat, Caleb stopped at the door to calm himself, taking in a deep breath.

He knocked. Once, then twice. The door was opened by Susan. "Who are you?" Susan asked seeing as she had never really met Caleb. "My name is Caleb. I'm a old friend of Will's, is she in I need to talk to her about something." Caleb said through a hand to cover his face, as standing there with his shirt over his mouth you probably of made him look weird. "Sorry you just missed her." Susan told Caleb as he seemed to be a trustworthy person. "Do you know where she went, by any chance? I really need to speak with her." Caleb asked. "She said she was heading out to meet here friends at the park. I can call her if it really is that important." Susan offered. "I should be able to find her. Thank you for offering. Thank you. "He said with a nod, and a smile. After Susan closed the door, Caleb rushed back down the stair of the block of flats, and started running to the park, hoping to get their before Will went somewhere else.

All day Will gave Caleb the run around, as he got one place he found out she wasn't there and somehow figured out where she was heading next. Right now she was heading home it was around 2 in the morning so he couldn't just knock on the door like he had done early yesterday. Arriving at the block of flats again, Caleb took a different route. Straight up the fire escape to Will's bedroom window. She wouldn't have got in that long ago, so he wouldn't be waking her, he hoped, it was just a matter of getting her to let him in. Tapping on the window lightly, trying to make sure he only got the attention on Will herself, and not her family also, he was quite happy when Will got up and walked over pushing the curtains aside. Caleb was shocked and covered his mouth to prevent himself from making any noise. Will had been laying in in just a pair of pyjama bottoms. Will realized this seconds after he had and covered her chest and pull the curtain back close.

Caleb thought he had screwed things up too much now for it to matter anymore, but was still happy when a now fully dressed Will pulled back the curtain once again, a couple minutes or so later, before opening her window. "What are you doing here Caleb?" Will asked anger in her voice partly for coming here so late at night and partly due to her own embarrassment. "I've been running after you all day, but whenever I got somewhere you had left, this was the only way I could insure seeing you." Caleb explained as he climbed in through the window, with a little help from Will pulling him through. "What do you want?" Will asked even though she knew what the answer would be. "I want to talk about last night in Meridian." Caleb said, standing to his full height once he was fully inside.

"Caleb I don't thi..." She was cut off as lips smouldered against hers, as Caleb brought his lips on top of hers, wrapping an arm around the small of her back, and pulling her close to him. Unlike the night of the party, she didn't resist, closing her eyes, she could still see Caleb's face in her mind, and slowly she relaxed and kissed back. The kiss only broke when they needed air, and Caleb's neck was cramping too much from looking down, that he needed to straighten it. The two got lost in kisses again and slowly moved towards the bed.

The morning came, and Will agreed to go meet Caleb at the Silver dragon after college, and told him had to leave before her mother realised he was here. Both of them got dressed and left, Caleb via the window, and into the world of waiting. While Will went to college, and into a world of boredom. Though when 3:15 came and Will left college and started to head for the Silver Dragon, both realized they were about to enter a world of happiness. A happiness they only found due to a little change of heart.


End file.
